battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Naily/Relationships
This page lists Naily's relationships and interactions with the other characters. Announcer In "Reveal Novum", when Naily doesn't get enough votes to join BFDI, she stabs the Announcer repeatedly. Status: Enemies Balloony In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Balloony shows his disbelief at how no one is helping him dig through the solid wall, Naily tells him that it's because it's a lost case. Balloony starts to instead use Naily's body to break through. Barf Bag In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Naily is happy when Barf Bag chooses her for their team, saying "Yeah, I nailed it!" In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Barf Bag suggests that Naily could be the impostor because she hadn't used any nail puns yet. Naily, slightly agitated, tells her that she stopped using them since Firey Jr. told her they were annoying. Naily later accuses Spongy of being the impostor because he hasn't done anything. However, Barf Bag tells her that he always does that. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", as Naily plays with Gelatin, she accidentally rips Barf Bag, draining her of her barf. Naily does not seem concerned and runs off. However, when Barf Bag falls unconscious and Donut is patching her wound, Naily stands next to her with a concerned look on her face. Status: Friends Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", Naily climbs Bell's string. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Naily flew in from off-screen and impaled Bell in the face while attempting to get the Liar Ball for her team. Status: Enemies Bomby In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Naily is concerned for Bomby's injury. In "Enter the Exit", Bomby and Naily hug each other after Naily is recovered by Four. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Naily becomes suspicious of Bomby being the impostor, along with Firey Jr. Donut attempts to keep them from doing anything, but before they can, iance correctly guess the impostor on their team and Team Ice Cube! loses. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Bomby is concerned when he sees that the hole to escape the underground forest as it fills with lava is too high to reach. Naily reassures him by jumping to the hole using a combination of her lightness and the low gravity of the underground forest-planet. However, Bomby fails to make the jump, which makes Naily don an unimpressed expression. When Bomby manages to climb up Spongy and reaches the hole, Naily appears happy. Status: Friends Cake While they don't interact directly in "Don't Dig Straight Down", Cake and Naily realize that the slot through the garbage chute is too narrow, they both agree that Woody should be able to fit through and that it's the end of the line for them. Status: Possible friends Clock In "Today's Very Special Episode", Clock and Naily look up at Bell's string being electrocuted by Lightning and agree that it's the biggest "zaptation" they've ever seen. Status: Friends (possibly) Cloudy In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Cloudy is comparing the heights of his teammates, Naily tells him to stop and to instead help break through the wall. Coiny In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Naily seems happy to see that Coiny is still alive, they both then realize that lava is chasing them from the top and bottom. Later, she willingly tosses Coiny over to the deprecated garbage chute to remove the cover. However, Naily seems somewhat apathetic when Coiny drowns in the lava below, only responding with "Woah". In "The Four is Lava", Naily and Coiny awake from the lava as it drains and realize that they are not dead. They decide to check for other people from where X is floating. Once Coiny is given news that the challenge is to reach four, Coiny kicks Naily in the opposite direction. Status: Bad terms Donut In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Naily, along with the rest of Team Ice Cube!, is inspired with Donut's speech. In "Four Goes Too Far", Naily is shocked when Donut injects the Twinkle of Contagion into himself with syringe. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Donut attempts to keep Naily and Firey Jr. away from Bomby after they become suspicious of him being the impostor, however before they can, iance correctly guess the impostor on their team and Team Ice Cube! loses. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Donut tells Naily and Gelatin to stop running around, they ignore him. Status: Friends Firey Jr. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Firey Jr. yells at Naily to stop after she stabs "Spongy" for no reason and tells her that hurting people won't do anything. When he asks if stabbing everything is all she knows how to do, she tells him that when all you are is a nail, everything looks like something you should stab. When Barf Bag suggests Naily being the impostor because she hadn't used any nail puns, Naily tells her that she stopped because Firey Jr. told her they were annoying. Naily and Firey Jr. later become suspicious of Bomby being the impostor. After their team loses, Naily tells Firey Jr. it's his fault they lost. He tells her that at least he didn't stab anyone. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Firey Jr. is eliminated she tells him that he kinda deserves it. When Firey Jr. is sucked up by Four, she's happy he's gone stating "Good riddance! Am I right?" Status: Enemies Flower In "The Four is Lava", Naily and Coiny come across Flower after the lava drains. Naily tries to outrun Flower to reach Four first, but Flower stabs Naily into the ground. This immobilizes her, costing Team Ice Cube! the challenge. Status: Enemies Gelatin In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Gelatin uses Naily as a jackhammer to open one of the jawbreakers. In "Fortunate Ben", Naily is happy that Gelatin threw away Bracelety's Ice Cube fortunes. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", the two play tag together in the underground forest, cracking jokes along the way. However, when the two are standing on Bomby to escape the hole, Gelatin pushes her off to make more room. This inadvertently allows Naily to live for longer and help save Woody. Status: Friends Loser In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Loser saves Naily from being punished by Pencil. Like everyone else she is awed by Loser's presence. Despite this, in response to Loser's elimination in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she states that he had it coming. Status: Enemies (formerly friends) Needle In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Needle impales Naily, and consequently Bell's dead body, while struggling for the jawbreaker. Status: Enemies Pencil In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Naily is almost punished by Pencil for killing Bubble (Despite the fact it was actually Bell's doing.) However, Loser shows up in time and tells Pencil to apologize. Status: Enemies Spongy Naily can frequently be seen sitting on Spongy. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Naily is bounced off of Spongy like a trampoline with Barf Bag and Bracelety maneuvering him until Naily manages to land in the blade of the basket, making it so the team could bounce it to X. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Naily stabs "Spongy" for no reason, causing Firey Jr. to get upset with her. Later, she accuses him of being the impostor due to him just sitting around. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Spongy and Naily play in the hot springs. Spongy abandons Naily and the rest of the team in his private jet; even after Naily proposes that the team could all fit in one Spongy-sized seat. Woody In her audition in "The Reveal", she stabs Woody. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Naily fell off of Bell's string and accidentally landed on Woody, impaling him. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Naily apologizes to Woody for stabbing him in her audition 7 years ago (at the time of the episode's writing). Woody accepts the apology. Later, Naily and Cake realize that only Woody could continue to survive as he was the only one who could fit through the garbage chute. Naily tells him that they believe in him and is sure he'll find paradise beyond the garbage chute. Woody hugs the two and Naily tells him that there's no time left since the lava is getting close. She and Cake then throw him towards the chute, smiling at him before they burn. Status: Friends Teams Beep In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Cloudy tells his team that they are gonna make it out of the tunnel, Naily falls past them screaming they are gonna nail it. She starts to stick with the team as they get surrounded by lava and acid. Category:Relationships